


Revolution Rising a P5 AU

by lioninjawarloc



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lioninjawarloc/pseuds/lioninjawarloc
Summary: The world is corrupt but there are those with the rebellious spirit strong enough to change it. A persona 5 Au that uses a lot of the same locations and themes. But with different villains, and original characters making up the phantom thieves
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Revolution Rising a P5 AU

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about as stories i would make up in my head at work. and now i was finally able to put it to paper. If you are familiar with 5 you will know this is just the prologue. I was thinking of getting to the protags awakening but it ended up being too long.

As I stalk from the railings above, I can hear the rattle of dice rolling across the tables; everyone watches with desperation as they continue to turn over, begging for luck to take their side. Alas, even from my elevated perch, I can tell that fate cannot smile upon them all, and the room erupts with a mix of anguish and cheer as the winners drown out the losers with a clatter of drinks and merriment. The drunk continues to slur out unintelligible encouragements to the players testing their luck, and every time the machine flashes "winner," the whole room forgets all the money that's been stolen and joins together in excitement. Time is working against me now. I pick up my pace and begin to run quietly, but the rattling of the lights quiets the drunken prattle. The blind ambitions of the room quickly forgotten as panic sets in. They've spotted me.

"Who's that?" Cries a man.

"Hey, up there!" A panicked woman screams.

As the fever pitch started to reach a boiling point, a group of 3 men dressed in elegant black suits, complete with wireless earpieces, began to part the crowd and are very noticeably tracing my movements. I bellow a deep hardy laugh as I break into a full sprint, the lights and supports rattling under the strain I’m forcing upon it. Ever the copycats, the men in the suits, fingers in their ears, begin to get their daily exercise and take off after me. After a good thirty seconds, I see a break in the room. There a good fifteen feet from me lies a chandelier then about five feet beyond that a large hall leading into a hallway. Seeing the only path to freedom, I run as far I can and leap with all my might. Confident that I have the height to make it, I start to spin, making a full rotation before finishing with a somersault onto the chandelier. Hearing the sounds of cheering and clapping, I turn to the crowd. Giving them a quick bow and salute right before I continue, two familiar voices ring in my ear.

"You dork," one of my partners teased.

"I'll be at your medal ceremony, that was truly beautiful," spoke another voice.

Hopping into the open space in front of me, currently void of life and furniture, nothing but a platform flanked on both sides by stairs and an open door leading to a dark hallway. The way to the rendezvous is only available through this entranceway right in front of me. I began to make a break for the hall, only ten feet between me and salvation. But before I can make it, a humanoid figure ambushes me. Its face, cheeks drooping under its neck, is covered only by a mask except for the eyes: a vibrant gold. Its body hunched over to the point where one would think its spine would pop out of its back. It's clear to me that this thing is beyond anger and, unfortunately, it just so happens to be blocking my escape. Therefore the only viable outcome was a fight to the death. I have to gain the upper hand and control the tempo of the duel. I snap my fingers; a small little bomb appears in my palm. I throw it as hard as I can over the head of the monster; the resulting explosion causes it to look up. _Perfect, the idiot took the bait._

I rush in closing the gap between us, managing to hop onto its shoulders, I dig my fingers underneath the creature's mask, I pull it off with all my might. Kickflipping off the abomination, I distance myself from it as it howls in confusion and rage, its true form coming to light. From what once looked human comes a monstrosity of organic and inorganic. The head is that of an ox, but the body is a long piece of metal armour with four holes, two for a pair of long bulky human arms finishing with two legs and feet that seem to resemble those of a gorilla. I slide the dagger I've been hiding out of my sleeve into my left hand, twirling it into a reverse grip, drawing my pistol with the other hand. I'm ready. Make a move, beast. Make your final mistake. 

With a roar, a clumsy barrage of ice comes right at me. I easily sidestep it, not even breaking a sweat. My reflexes are too good for a simple attack like that.

"Hey, buddy, this isn't my first rodeo. You’re going to have to do a hell of a lot more than that if you want to kill me!" I boast. A smirk quickly appears on my face. I continue to taunt the beast, pointing at it and motioning to come forward. 

"Well, big guy, the floor is yours. Come and get me!" I continue, my arrogance peaking. I begin to pace around our little arena hopping and weaving, leveraging my nimbleness and speed against the big beefy monster. After taking a few steps, suddenly, I lose all traction on the ground. While I was showboating, I failed to notice the ice from the previous attack has spread and has now entrapped me. My stance breaks, the ice rooting me; the monster takes this prime opportunity to charge at me with reckless abandon. _Ok shit can't move, I'm too mentally fatigued to summon him, and that thing is barling towards me._ My thoughts race. _Ok ok ok, calm down, think think think. Can’t do any type of acrobatics. Slashing at something three times my weight that's charging me won't work. The only thing I have on it is range, but it's unlikely that a thrown dagger or my pistol alone can do all that much._ The creature is now within inches. The time for thinking is over. Inaction here will be the cause of my death, and I refuse to die here to something like this. 

"AHHHHHHHH!!" I scream as I flick my wrist. The dagger darts towards the monster's chest, hitting true. The demon rears up in pain, stopping all movement.

Not letting this moment pass, I unload my pistol into its head and chest. Round after round tears through it until all that remains is a puff of smoke. _That should have been enough to wound it, sure, but it definitely shouldn't have killed it. Must have been weakened because we stole the briefcase. Whatever now its time to bail_. I make my way into the room in front of me. Its is dark, but it’s short and leads to a massive flight of stairs. Almost at my goal, I gather all of my strength and move as fast as my body would let me. I clear two floors when suddenly a door on my left explodes, out of it comes the men in suits that were following me earlier. The chase is on; I quickly spin around to wave at my pursuers then explode up the stairs with as much force as I can. 

“Stop or we’ll shoot!” One of the men say, their gun aimed where my back was five seconds ago

“Oh ho, then shoot; good sir,” I holler, not even looking back. 

I have no intention of stopping. Those men know that their words are meaningless platitudes to make themselves feel better if they end up having to take a life. I make it up one flight before the suits begin to do their jobs as bullets start whizzing by me one by one! They are horrible shots: there is no room to maneuver, I’m not even that far from them. Yet they miss all the same as I make it up another flight of stairs.

“Only one more floor to go, then you’ll be safe. Please dont do something stupid that gets yourself hurt.” my navigator pleads in my ear, the last sentence barely audible over her hushed tone and the bullets flying over my head. Focusing on escaping, I dont respond. Instead, I nod my head, hoping that she notices the gesture. The cat and mouse chase continues, shot after shot after shot fired. Shot after shot after shot misses their mark, I begin to laugh, thinking of the absurd amount of casing and magazines on the floor is too much for me. I make it to the top level, but instead of escape, I am cut off by a giant-ass window. 

“This wasnt in the schematics, somethings changed!!!” My navigator panics

“No shit man! Just find something quickly, please!” I yell back as my composure breaks for a moment. I dart my head back and forth, desperate to find a way out. Before I can my pursers reach the same floor I’m on, and raise their guns towards me.

“Youve had your fun kid, now surrender and die.” They all speak at once, their voices forming one demanding sound.

“Man she’d kill me if I die here, so I am going to do what is in my best interest and do literally anything else but die.” A solution has popped into my head, I turn towards the window and dive headfirst through it. The glass shatters with ease, and as I jump out the window, the suits hopefully hear me scream, “See ya later nerds,” as I fall. 

And so I fall, It's not until halfway onto the ground before I even think about how I'm going to attempt to land with minimal harm to myself. _Ok, this is now a piece of cake, just gotta stick the landing. I think I'll pose like a gymnast after they land a flip._ The ground approaching has me brace my body, prepping my landing. Unfortunately, my right ankle has had enough of my theatrics as it caves under the pressure of the rest of my body, and I crash onto the cold hard ground outside the casino. Letting out a light groan, I stumble a bit trying to get up. As I’m gathering my surroundings, there’s a strong overbearing brightness that reveals what appears to be several dozen police officers in riot gear in front of me. _Well, this was certainly unexpected, not to mention impossible, well time to improvise._ The path in front and to my sides are entirely blocked off, leaving only the way I came from as a possible escape route. Making a hard cut to my left I turn myself around and attempt to make my great escape, but as my body completes its revolution, the butt of a rifle appears in my line of sight. Its cold dark steel is the last thing I see before my vision goes dark, and my body goes stiff.

Next thing I know my body is forced awake by a large amount of water. I try to jump up in a panic, but my arms and legs have been bound excruciatingly tight at the wrist and ankles. The momentum of my alarm causes my bound body parts to slam into the cold metal resulting in me yelping in pain. The only thing I notice, before a deep voice belonging to a man similar in size to me donning a black suit and a barely visible detective badge, begins rattling off, is that I’m in an interrogation room of some sort with nothing but a metal table and a door.

“Look who we have here: Jon Tyler, five-foot-nine inches, one hundred sixty pounds. Black hair, green eyes. Who is guilty of obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons, manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works,” he speaks to me, as he finishes listing my crimes he launches his fist into my stomach at full force. Not ready for the punch, I take it without bracing at all, causing me to vomit on the floor. “We just cleaned this floor punk!” he snarls at me as he pushes my chair back, not caring that I couldn't stop myself from falling. I land right on my head, a roaring pain throbs at my forehead, and will not go away. My thoughts grow hazy; these assholes almost certainly gave me a concussion. I do not stay on the ground for long though, as the asshole who pushed me down picks up my chair pushes it into the table. He then unclasps the restraints against my wrist, slamming a piece of paper on a clipboard in front of me. 

“Now, if you want to even think about leaving here in one piece, you will sign this confession with your name” his previous emotions have faded, and the cold unwavering voice he started with has returned. Seeing no other opportunity, I sign the paper flicking the pen into this assholes face as I finish. This act of defiance wasn’t going to go without retribution as he responds to this with a powerful blow to my cheek, leaving a bruise, making my headache more painful. But before he can continue the beating, he so clearly wants to give me. A tall, skinny woman walks into the room and exerts a powerful aura, which causes the asshole to leave the room. She pulls up a chair to the table I’m sitting at and begins to speak to me. 

“What, It's you! I would never have expected this.” She looks like she wants to continue but pauses as she looks at my puzzled face. I’m Zoe Gray, Morgan's sister, we’ve met a couple of times before.” I desperately try to remember, but the pain in my head makes it too painful to recall her specifically. She continues. “That blow to your cheek must make things more difficult to recall, well no matter, you will remember what you can, and then we’ll use this.” She throws down my journal that I have been writing in for about a year now, “To recall anything you might have missed, so you will tell me how you can steal hearts, why you went after who you did and everything else that has happened in the past year.”


End file.
